mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Esplanade
, Germany]] An esplanade or promenade is a long, open, level area, usually next to a river or large body of water, where people may walk. The original meaning of esplanade was a large, open, level area outside fortress or city walls to provide clear fields of fire for the fortress' guns. In modern usage the space allows people to walk for recreational purposes; esplanades are often on sea fronts, and allow walking whatever the state of the tide, without having to walk on the beach. Esplanades became popular in Victorian times when it was fashionable to visit seaside resorts. A promenade, often abbreviated to '(the) Prom', was an area where people - couples and families especially - would go to walk for a while in order to 'be seen' and be considered part of 'society'. In North America, esplanade has another meaning, being also a median (strip of raised land) dividing a roadway or boulevard. Sometimes they are just strips of grass, or some may have gardens and trees. Some roadway esplanades may be used as parks with a walking/jogging trail and benches.Adopt-An-Esplanade - City of Houston, http://www.houstontx.gov/parks/adoptedparks.html, May 2013 Esplanade and promenade are sometimes used interchangeably. The derivation of "promenade" indicates a place specifically intended for walking, though many modern promenades and esplanades also allow bicycles and other nonmotorized transport.Tony Russell, Cycling England, January 2010 Some esplanades also include large boulevards or avenues where cars are permitted. A similar term with the same meaning in the eastern coastal region of Spain is , but more widely referred to as ("esplanade"), ("promenade") or ("esplanade") in the Hispanic world. Examples Coastal Asia India * Esplanade, also known as the Central Business District in Kolkata * Kamarajar Salai, Chennai in Chennai, India * Marine Drive, Kochi in Kochi, India * Marine Drive in Mumbai * Bandstand Promenade in Mumbai * Promenade Beach in Pondicherry Malaysia * Esplanade, George Town, Penang * Gurney Drive, George Town, Penang * Karpal Singh Drive, George Town, Penang *Rejang Esplanade in Sibu, Sarawak Philippines * Baywalk, Manila * Dipolog Boulevard, Dipolog City * Rizal Boulevard Promenade, Dumaguete City * Iloilo Esplanade, Iloilo City Others * Tsim Sha Tsui East, Victoria Harbour in Hong Kong * The Esplanade, Aktau, Kazakhstan * Corniche Beirut, Beirut, Lebanon * The Esplanade, Singapore * Galle Face Green, Colombo, Sri Lanka * Breakwater Corniche or Al-Kasr in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates * Doha Corniche, Doha, Qatar America and Caribbean United States * The Charles River Esplanade, Boston, Massachusetts, United States * The Esplanade, Redondo Beach, California, United States * The Esplanade, Rio Del Mar, California, United States * Third Street Promenade, Santa Monica, Los Angeles County, California, United States Others * Calçadão de Copacabana and Calçadão de Ipanema (Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) * Malecón, Puerto Vallarta, Mexico * Malecón, Havana, Cuba * The Scarborough Esplanade, Scarborough, Tobago * Rambla de Montevideo, Montevideo, Uruguay * Terrasse Dufferin, Quebec City, Canada Europe * Esplanade, Exmouth, England * La Promenade des Anglais, in Nice, France * Usedom Beach Promenade, Western Pomerania, Germany (Europe’s longest beach promenade)Europe’s longest beach promenade from Bansin to Świnoujście (12 km) * Riga, Esplanade, Latvia * Świnoujście, by the Baltic Sea, Poland * Trzebież, by the Szczecin Lagoon, Poland * The Esplanade, in Weymouth, England * The Promenade, at Portobello, in Edinburgh, Scotland * The Esplanade, in Bangor, Dalriada * Esplanadi, in Helsinki, Finland Others * St. Clair Esplanade in Dunedin, New Zealand * Marine Parade, in Napier, New Zealand * The Golden Mile, Durban, South Africa * Sea Point, Cape Town, South Africa Inland * Esplanade of the European Parliament, in Brussels, Belgium * Ministries Esplanade, in Brasília, Brazil * Thames Embankment, in London, England * Brühl's Terrace, Dresden, Germany * The Danube Promenade in Budapest, Hungary * Esplanade, in Calcutta, India * Sibu Esplanade, Sibu, Sarawak, Malaysia * Iloilo River Esplanade in Iloilo City, Philippines * Błonia, Kraków, Poland * L'Enfant Plaza in Washington, D.C., United States * Charles River Reservation, in Boston, Massachusetts, United States * The Eastbank Esplanade, in Portland, Oregon, United States Image gallery File:StrandDüne.JPG|Usedom, Western Pomerania, Germany - longest beach promenade in Europe (Ahlbeck here) File:Marine Drive.JPG|Marine Drive, Mumbai, India File:St Clair Beach, Dunedin, New Zealand.jpg|St Clair Beach and esplanade, Dunedin, New Zealand File:BeirutCorniche.jpg|The Corniche, Beirut, Lebanon File:Dumaguete Boulevard.jpg|Promenade at Rizal Boulevard in Dumaguete City, Philippines File:Sliema Strandpromenade, Malta.jpg|Sliema promenade, Malta File:Colombo - Galle Face.jpg|The Galle Face Green esplanade, Colombo, Sri Lanka File:Gurney Drive Penang.jpg|Gurney Drive, Penang File:Krakow Blonia (Meadow) view to W,Krakow,Poland.jpg|Błonia, Kraków, Poland File:Blackpool promenade - DSC07204.JPG|Blackpool's regenerated Promenade, England File:Esplanade_Row_East.jpg|Esplanade Row East, Kolkata, India File:Charles_River_Esplanade_-_IMG_3777.jpg|Boston Esplanade, Boston, United States File:Promenade in Adler.jpg|Esplanade in the Olympic Park of Sochi, Russia File:Battery Park City- The Esplanade (26741327226).jpg|thumb|Battery Park City, New York City, United States See also * Boardwalk * Foreshoreway * Malecón * Oceanway * Processional walkway * Similar areas inland: Boulevard, mall References Category:Types of streets Category:Waterfronts Category:Greenways